stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakelli
The Rakelli or Rakellians are a little-known serpent-humanoid race originating from what is now Klingon territory. ( game: ; , ) Anatomy The Rakelli are mostly humanoid, but have various serpent-like qualities. For example, Rakelli can walk like humans, but can also "slither" around with their lightly structured feet, meaning that they can melt their own feet, which can be useful at times. Apparently, Rakelli have an almost identical organ structure to humans, although their hearts have triple ventrical chambers to pump blood at a fast rate. Social structure The Rakelli social structure is not much different than that of the Federation. All who are physically and mentally worthy can apply to the Rakelli military at the age of 15 Earth years. Although this is not a set rule, males tend to do the fighting, while females stay at the home bases and provide intelligence updates and support control. History The Rakelli Empire The Rakelli were once a prosperous empire ruled by a much loved Rakelli Emperor who always had the support of his people. While the emperor ruled with an iron fist, he did not worry about deceit from within because all supported him. However, a still-developing race known as the Klingons staged a daring attack in the year 2070 and took much of the Rakelli empire, and killed the emperor. The Rakelli were scattered and few and became nothing more than space pirates, although many of the population still lived on Rakellus, which was safely out of the Klingon domain. The Rakelli were hostile towards the Federation and staged many attacks on ships that passed near their realm. Recent actions In 2379, Rakelli piracy activities became more pronounced, and during the brief Alliance/Romulan war of that year, they attacked the Klingons and the first Unity One Starbase. After the incident was over, and Unity One was destroyed, the Rakelli went back into the shadows of the Klingon Empire and were not seen again for five years. The new order In 2384, the lone Borg cube in the galaxy, having survived the Borg Elimination Incident, assimilated a Rakelli freighter in the Azure nebula and learned of the Rakelli hatred of Klingons. Seeing this as an opportunity to strike a blow to the Federation/Klingon Alliance, a senior Borg drone took the identity of the Rakelli Emperor and ordered an attack on the deep space sensor array of the newly reconstructed Unity One Starbase. The Battle of Unity Starbase The subsequent attack failed because the aged Rakelli ships had underestimated the starbase's raw power. Two Rakelli frigates were destroyed and the Rakelli command cruiser under the command of Commander Jimb'a escaped, heavily damaged. The Emperor was angry at the fleet's actions and ordered Jimb'a executed for failing his mission. At the same time, the commanders of Unity, Puto and Lewis, had questioned several Rakelli captives and found out about the Rakelli base of operations on Beta Thoridor II. The two captains infiltrated the Rakelli base and were taken prisoner by the guards there. Although they managed to escape with the soon-to-be-executed Jimb'a, the Rakelli were still a threat at large and over the next five months, the Rakelli staged attacks on the Federation. Minor incidents *A rogue Rakelli lived on planet Carraya III until he was killed by Puto. *The Rakelli built a base inside an asteroid near Unity in order to spy on the starbase. The base was evacuated and the Klingons took the base as their own. See: Frigate attack on Unity Starbase. *In January 2385, two Rakelli traveled back in time to 21st century Earth to destroy the building that would one day design Unity. The two Rakelli were stopped. *The Rakelli destroyed a Romulan shipyard in the Perpirius system. Battle of Beta Thoridor After five months of continual Rakelli "incidents", the Alliance decided to attack the known Rakelli base at Beta Thoridor II. Although the Rakelli put up a good fight, they were no match for the combined Federation and Klingon forces. The base fell quickly and the Emperor escaped. See: Skirmish at Alpha Onias. Second Battle of Unity Starbase However, the Rakelli still had one more large fleet of cruisers and a Borg cube. The Final Fleet as it was called attacked Unity. When it was revealed to the Rakelli that their emperor was a Borg drone and not just in alliance with the Borg, all Rakelli ships and Unity attacked the cube, forcing it to retreat. Rakelli Democratic Republic After the emperor had escaped on the Borg cube, Jimb'a declared the Rakelli a free and democratic people. After much backing from those on Rakellus, Jimb'a was installed as Prime Minister Jimb'a the First. The Federation considered the RDR for membership. Since the abolishment of the Rakelli "Empire", the Rakelli enjoyed freedom that they had not experienced in over 300 years. The average Rakelli is now able to pursue a chosen interest without interference from the state. Culture The Rakelli were considered by the Romulans to be the best tailors in the galaxy, but their clothing was so hard to find that even possessing a piece of Rakelli-made clothing was considered a feat. |Four Redshirts and a Shirt}} Also, Rakelli clothing was so expensive that some people would have been ready to pay up to fifty bars of latinum for a single suit. |Quantic Return}} To serve their fashion needs, they built a massive facility known as the National Wardrobe so they can have every model of clothing known to the Rakelli and, if possible, the blueprints. Also, the National Fashion Institute is considered as being the best fashion school in the galaxy. |A Tale of Two Holodecks}} They were also fond of using EMHs as fashion objects, but as a fashion object, it was more the shoe in which the holoprojector was placed that served as such, rather than the EMH itself, although EMHs were used on occasion by Rakelli fashion designers as models for clothing. Their EMHs had a changeable holoprojector. Also, when using EMHs as fashion models, Rakelli usually make their holographic models to look like "ordinary" people with a healthy mass. ( : "Yesterday's Lyrans", "Super Size Me") The Rakelli were fond of using cultural products to promote social causes. Even in the post-Imperial era, some sciences like mathematics and physics, as well as computer science, were considered as non-conventional for women. To this end, they made a sitcom (akin to Earth's but with women practicing non-conventional professions) into an holographic program. |Home Sense}} Undergraduate admission to a Rakelli university required passage of a test known as the Matura. |Educational Armageddon}} Food They are partial to gagh. In general, the food that kills Rakelli kills Klingons. |Marriage and Honeymoon}} See also *Rakelli Democratic Republic External link * Category:Species Category:Societies and cultures Category:Star Trek: Unity